In public radios, for example, a large percentage of the radio systems' functions are controlled by specific tone frequencies. Some of these functions include, but are not limited to, keying the transmitter, changing channels, toggling monitor functions enabling/disabling scanning, sending multi-frequency tones, changing transmitter power levels, etc. For example, a Land Mobile Radio (LMR) gateway can have a first interface coupled to a network and a second interface coupled to a radio transceiver. The LMR Gateway (or “LMRG”) may receive data representative of tones on the first interface (for example a sequence of tones) to play to configure the radio coupled to the second interface. The LMRG then plays the appropriate tones on the second (radio) interface.